


Arcade

by AmmazzaRisate



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Empathy, Firenze | Florence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Lime, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Relationship Discussions, Religion, Season/Series 03, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmazzaRisate/pseuds/AmmazzaRisate
Summary: Non sai perché lo stai facendo.Anzi, lo sai, ma non lo vuoi ammettere.Nemmeno a me. Nemmeno a te stesso. [...]«Ed io sono qui», ti dice ma non si avvicina. Anche lui ha paura.Una paura diversa.Ha paura di te.No.Ha paura di quello che prova per te.Ha paura di commettere altri errori per salvare te, per dare fiducia a te.Non ci vuole cascare, eppure è ancora lì, ad aspettarti.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Arcade

Non sai perché lo stai facendo.  
Anzi, lo sai, ma non lo vuoi ammettere.  
Nemmeno a me. Nemmeno a te stesso.  
Hai detto a Jack che lo stai cercando, ma lui ha capito, molto più di te.  
Entri in quella chiesa e ti chiedi se lui ha posato gli occhi proprio dove li stai indirizzando tu.  
Ti chiedi se i suoi piedi hanno percorso quella navata come stai facendo tu.  
Ti chiedi se ti sta pensando come tu non riesci a smettere di fare.  
Quando poi lo vedi, il suo disegno, provi un senso di calore in fondo allo stomaco e sai che è sbagliato.  
«Si tratta di lui?» Ti chiede Jack e tu annuisci soltanto.  
Chiudi gli occhi, fai oscillare il pendolo.  
Ti metti di nuovo nei suoi panni.  
Uno dei modi che hai per stargli vicino, uno dei modi che hai per toccarlo.  
Uno dei modi che avete per stare insieme, nella tua mente.  
Jack ti chiede se secondo te è ancora lì e tu neghi. Menti.  
Poi lo senti.  
Lo percepisci.  
Sai che anche lui è lì. Così ti giri e alzi lo sguardo, cercando fra gli archi, cercando dietro le mura.  
Respiri, piano, cerchi di catturare la sua stessa aria.  
Ti muovi, ma non sai perché.  
Anzi, lo sai, ma non lo vuoi ammettere.  
Dici a Jack che hai bisogno di stare solo, come molte altre volte.  
Dici a Jack che hai bisogno di una visuale migliore.  
Il tuo istinto primordiale di sopravvivenza lo hai rinchiuso in una gabbia dentro ad un baule nel castello della tua mente, nella stanza più recondita delle segrete.  
Vuoi toccarlo.  
Vuoi stringergli la mano.  
Vuoi permettergli di toccarti.  
Di mangiarti.  
Ti è entrato dentro molto più di quello che non hai mai ammesso, ma Jack lo sa.  
Alana lo sa.  
Com'era il loro patto?  
"Non farlo avvicinare troppo".  
Ma da quant'è che sei troppo vicino, Will?  
Tu sei la mangusta che lui vuole sotto casa quando arriva il serpente.  
Lo vuoi essere.  
Sali le scale, fluido, come se i tuoi piedi non toccassero il marmo del pavimento.  
Ti chiedi se lo abbia fatto di proposito. Ti chiedi se ti stia aspettando.  
I corridoi si snodano di fronte a te, ma tu sai come muoverti, sai dove andare, spinto dal suo profumo.  
«Sono qui», sussurri, ma sai che lui ti sente.  
«Sono qui», ripeti, eppure non sei chiaro sul perché sei lì.  
Sul perché non sei da solo.  
Avanzi, ma hai paura. Io lo sento quanto hai paura, tu lo senti?  
Lo hai tradito, eppure eccolo lì, a lasciarti briciole da seguire.  
«Sono qui per te», dici, ed è forse l'unica ammissione concessa.  
Ma il perché lo sai?  
Certo che lo sai.  
Ti appoggi alle mura, cominci a sentire l'aria pesante.  
Qualcosa si muove dietro una delle colonne, ma tu chiudi gli occhi, poggiando la schiena per sorreggerti.  
«Sei qui per catturarmi, Will?» Ti chiede e il suono della sua voce non ti è mai sembrato così profondo e cupo.  
Ti ha sentito ed ora è lì, davanti a te, che si espone per l'ennesima volta.  
«Sono qui per te», ripeti, ed è l'unica cosa che riesci a dire ormai, senza il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Hai paura di crollare, sai cosa devi fare ma hai paura di cedere. La parte di te che vuole andare con lui ha preso il sopravvento e ti sta urlando di prendere la sua mano.  
«Ed io sono qui», ti dice ma non si avvicina. Anche lui ha paura.  
Una paura diversa.  
Ha paura di te.  
No.  
Ha paura di quello che prova per te.  
Ha paura di commettere altri errori per salvare te, per dare fiducia a te.  
Non ci vuole cascare, eppure è ancora lì, ad aspettarti.  
«Quanto ti sei chiesto come sarebbe stato?» Continua lui, perché tu non hai il coraggio, adesso, di esporti.  
Perché è sempre stato lui a tirare i tuoi fili.  
«Sei qui per darti una risposta?» Ti chiede, e tu vuoi annuire, ma non ti muovi.  
«Io ti tenderò sempre una mano, Will... Con la speranza che un giorno l'afferrerai.»  
Lo vuoi fare, sei lì per accettare, sei lì per afferrarla.  
Quante volte ti sei immaginato il come sarebbe stato? Ogni attimo, ogni secondo, ogni minuto.  
Vuoi lasciarti andare. Vuoi abbracciare ciò che sei davvero, ciò che lui ti ha tirato fuori.  
Ridi nervoso e ti costringi a guardarlo.  
Gli vuoi fare male, così ti mantieni distaccato.  
Dici: «Vuole iniziare a mangiarmi dal braccio, Dottor Lecter?»  
Sai di averlo ferito, sai di averlo colpito.  
«Siamo tornati a darci del lei? Ai titoli?» Chiede lui.  
Prendi coraggio, quello che non hai mai avuto da quando lo conosci, e fai il primo passo.  
Letteralmente. Ti muovi. Un piede davanti all'altro, avanzi e lui non si ritrae, perché non è da Hannibal tirarsi indietro.  
Gli vai vicino ma non troppo, perché sai che è pericoloso. Chi meglio di te può saperlo?  
«Siamo tornati a quella notte, siamo tornati a quando mi hai chiesto di seguirti, a quando ti ho detto che Jack sapeva, a quando cucinavi per me, a quando mi insegnavi ciò che sapevi, a quando mi mandavi in fiamme il cervello. C'è troppo a cui tornare.»  
Non lo vedi bene nell'oscurità, ma sai che ha il suo solito sguardo indagatore. Il suo sorriso tirato e composto.  
«Sei ancora indispettito per quello che ti ho fatto?» Ingenuamente lui chiede, ma la risposta non la sai. «Non dovresti rinnegare quel lato del nostro passato, ha contribuito a farmi innamorare di te.»  
Si dichiara, tranquillo, profondo. Ormai era poco chiaro solo a te.  
Non ti ha chiesto di seguirlo semplicemente per trovare un complice. Ti ha chiesto di andare con lui.  
Di stare con lui.  
Di vivere come lui.  
Di condividere.  
Di giocare.  
Di esplorarvi.  
«Ciò che lega me e te va oltre ciò che lega un donatore di organi al beneficiario di quell'organo. Vivremmo entrambi con la reciproca voglia di divorarci.»  
Stai cedendo.  
Ti sta seducendo, di nuovo.  
«Dio ci ha creati a sua immagine, Will. Chi siamo noi per definirci mostri, quindi? Per dare del mostro a Dio?»  
Ti tiri indietro, di nuovo, illuminato da un'ennesima paura razionale.  
«Cosa dovrei fare quando arriverà il giorno in cui vorrai mangiarmi davvero? Il giorno in cui non basterà toccarmi, ma mi vorrai dentro di te?»  
Lo vedi sorridere, nella penombra. Allunga le braccia e le sue mani vanno a circondarti il viso, il suo pollice va a sfiorare le tue labbra.  
Te le sta guardando e per una frazione di secondo ti chiedi cosa aspetti a baciarti.  
«Sarebbe così male, Will? Divorarsi, mangiarsi.»  
Stai zitto, troppo concentrato sul suo tocco inaspettato. Senti il battito del tuo cuore nelle orecchie, veloce, pronto a collassare.  
Senti le tue interiora liquefarsi. Vuoi vomitare. Vuoi allontanarti da lui.  
Eppure non lo vuoi davvero. Vuoi pugnalarti e fargli bere il tuo sangue.  
Questo sei tu. Sei contraddizioni costanti.  
Vuoi vivere con lui, vuoi vivere dentro di lui.  
«A me non dispiacerebbe se fossi tu a mangiarmi», ti dice.  
E tu crolli.  
Crolli da quel precipizio instabile che è la tua vita.  
Ti sporgi e ti prendi ciò che ritieni tuo. Ti sporgi e cerchi di divorarlo, come vuoi fare da molto tempo.  
Le sue mani non si staccano dal tuo viso, così anche tu prendi il suo, per non farlo scappare via di nuovo.  
Vi toccate, vi cercate. Le vostre labbra si toccano, le vostre lingue danzano.  
C'è qualcosa di primordiale.  
Qualcosa che risale al prima della creazione dell'universo in quel bacio, qualcosa di divino.  
Nella casa di Dio, due sue creature cercano di donarsi a vicenda.  
Sei impaziente, sei famelico.  
Cerchi la sua pelle sotto il doppiopetto, glielo slacci e poi passi alla camicia.  
Il suo respiro entra dentro di te, il tuo entra in lui.  
Reciprocità. Nessuno che prevale sull'altro.  
Ti trascina giù, a sederti a cavalcioni su di lui e tu lo fai, perché non vuoi farlo scappare, vuoi sovrastarlo.  
Le sue labbra si staccano dalle tue solo per posarsi sul tuo collo.  
Il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle ti provoca piacere e hai la mente così annebbiata mentre, attraverso il parapetto forato di quel corridoio, scorgi il dipinto del figlio di Dio che vi guarda.  
Ti tiene con una mano dietro al collo e tu butti indietro la testa per farti assaporare meglio.  
La lingua ti percorre tutto l'incavo in maniera quasi animalesca.  
Gli stringi i capelli, allora, premendo il tuo ventre al suo.  
Vuoi fargli sentire come riesce a farti sentire.  
Strano gioco di parole.  
Il sesso è come divorarsi, come mangiarsi. Ti chiedi però quando arriverà il momento in cui questo non gli basterà più.  
Non ti basterà più.  
Torni a toccargli il petto, ti pieghi fino a baciargli il mento, per poi scendere a baciare lo sterno.  
Lui ti guarda e sai che pensa alla stessa cosa. La pensa da più tempo di te.  
La immagina da più tempo di te.  
Il momento preciso in cui ha deciso che non potevi essere una portata qualunque.  
Il momento in cui il tuo cervello, per lui, era più interessante dei suoi istinti.  
Ti godi il suo tocco e lui si gode te.  
Senti la sua eccitazione contro la tua e vuoi strapparti i vestiti come se foste animali.  
Vuoi farlo sdraiare, vuoi sentirlo dentro di te.  
Ma ciò che senti invece è Jack che ti chiama.  
Senti la sua voce che con tono di rispetto al Signore ti chiama forte, ma non troppo.  
Sta salendo le scale, lo puoi immaginare. Vedi Hannibal voltarsi in direzione della voce.  
Ti blocchi e cominci a tremare, come il codardo quale sei.  
Non sei solo e Hannibal ora lo sa.  
Prende le sue mani e le allontana dal suo petto, così come allontana te dal suo corpo.  
Si rialza, composto, riabbottonandosi la camicia che tu gli volevi strappare.  
Lo hai tradito ancora.  
Non lo hai scelto, di nuovo.  
Ti guarda dall'alto, come Dio guarda i suoi figli peccatori.  
«Will», lo senti vicino.  
Si è trattato di un attimo, di una rovinosa caduta.  
Ti volti verso Jack e lo vedi perplesso.  
Ti rigiri verso Hannibal, ma lui non c'è.  
Ti chiede se è ancora lì e tu annuisci da traditore quale sei.  
L'ennesimo peccato del figliol prodigo.  
Ti ricordi però.  
Ti ricordi che lui ti ha promesso che ti avrebbe sempre teso una mano.  
Ti ricordi che Dio perdona sempre i suoi figli.


End file.
